Yogscast Chat Room Challenge
by Star of Roselight
Summary: This was an idea I had a long time ago, but as you know, I'm not writing at the moment. So, here's a little challenge that's fun and can even be turned into it's own series. Please review and tell me if you are going to do the challenge, as I will read them. Thank you.


**I couldn't leave this undone. So, I made a challenge. Review, and tell me what you think. Chop.**

* * *

**MahoganyROCKS joined the chat room**

**XProasheckX joined the chat room**

**Simple Science joined the chat room**

**Poolman1836 joined the chat room**

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO joined the chat room**

...

**XProasheckX updated their status**

"Welcome to chat rooms! Have a super-duper awesome time! :)"

...

**Poolman1863: **Can someone tell me how to bloody work this thing!? It's goiNg bAllisjbsjlaldhkembdnkskbdhi83)8 2$:!$.&$injebjakosndnnfjk

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO: **I CAN TALK!

**Sips_ joined the chat room**

**MahoganyROCKS: **Really, Sips? Everyone thought about making their names unique!

**Rythian joined the chat room**

**MahoganyROCKS: **...I stand corrected.

**XProasheckX: **Hi Rythian!

**Rythian: **Zoey, you don't have to write it out. We're right beside each other.

**MintyFresh joined the chat room**

**MintyFresh: **Did we really need to do this? It's nice and all, but can't we talk in real life?

**Simply Science: **Some of us are under threats, and this is much safer.

**XProasheckX: **Hi Lalna! I like the name!

**Simply Science:** Thank you, Zoey.

**XProasheckX:** How did you know it was me?!

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO:** Hello, Livid. Now that I can talk, I want to say that I hate you and I'm going to be shooting arrows through your flesh until you beg for me to stop. :)

**Simply Science:** This is what I mean by threats.

**Poolman1863:** jdbwikd jaknsbwikdnbdhucinenwbhsxjebuqiqoosnndueikxnfbjdia k

**MahoganyROCKS:** Having trouble, Nilesy?

**MintyFresh:** Can we make advertisements?

**Poolman1863:** UdmbJSGIAKSBHSkkvdyjkqnhiwolz6729-9

...

**Poolman1863** updated their status

"JdnkaJkegukkqbizo719ibsjaowbkzowinz8&62&!389-jowo nsj!$:& /jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj"

...

**Simply Science:** Five minutes in, and Nilesy already has a computer virus!

**MahoganyROCKS:** Then why don't you fix it?

**Simply Science:** Sure.

**MahoganyROCKS:** Ever heard of sarcasm?

...

**Poolman1863 logged off**

**Simply Science logged off**

**Sips_ logged off**

**MahoganyROCKS logged off**

**XProasheckX logged off**

**MintyFresh logged off**

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO logged off**

...

**EvilBeardman joined the chat room**

**Science is Stupid joined the chat room**

**IEatChalk joined the chat room**

**#1 Poolman joined the chat room**

**CrookedCaberKNOCKOFF joined the chat room**

**XProasheckX joined the chat room**

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO joined the chat room**

...

**#1 Poolman:** It's gone!

**EvilBeardman:** WHO CHANGED MY NAME?!

**CrookedCaberKNOCKOFF:** What's the Crooked Caber?! How am I a knockoff?! Who did this?

**Rythian:** Hello?

**XProasheckX:** My name's the same!

**IEatChalk**: When I catch the guy behind all this...

**Rythian: **No one cares about what I have to say?

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO**: Well, who's good behind computer-y things?

**XProasheckX**: I didn't do this! It's funny, though!

**EvilBeardman**: What kind of name is EvilBeardman?

**Rythian**: No one's listening...

**IEatChalk**: I do not eat chalk! My skin's just like this!

**CrookedCaberKNOCKOFF**: Can someone explain my name to me?!

**Rythian**: I can say anything I want...

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO**: Well, there's a pub in the sea..

**Rythian**: And no one will care..

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO:** It's owned by a guy named Ravs...

**CrookedCaberKNOCKOFF**: I don't actually care! How do you change your name back?

**Rythian**: Lalna, I burned your castle to the ground and charged people to watch it.

**IEatChalk**: See, this is why I stick with my name, not some crazy made-up stupid catch phrase thing!

**EvilBeardman**: Surely my beard isn't that bad...

**Rythian**: Zoey, the yellow mushrooms are planning to assassinate you and eat you.

**EvilBeardman:** It's amazing!

**XProasheckX**: Why's Lalna not talking?

**CrookedCaberKNOCKOFF**: Wait a second...

**Rythian:** I put nukes under the Jaffa Factory, and unless something stops me, I'm going to blow it up.

**EvilBeardman:** LALNA!

**IEatChalk**: We can see your castle out of our window! Change it back or we go up there and mess you up!

**Science is Stupid**: I didn't do this!

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO:** It's kind of obvious.

**Rythian:** We live in a computer video game called Minecraft, and people in another world called Earth pretend to be us.

**CrookedCreeperKNOCKOFF**: But why would he change his own name?

**Science is Stupid**: Exactly! Someone must have leaked the computer IP's while I was getting rid of the virus on Nilesy's profile.

**#1 Poolman**: But why wasn't my name changed too?

**XProasheckX**: But no one else knows how to hack computers.

**Rythian**: I'm secretly an Enderman, and sometimes I want to torture everyone slowly while I attack everyone with their worst nightmares. Especially Lalna.

**IEatChalk**: Sjin, did you do this?

**EvilBeardman:** No! Would I change my own name?

**Science is Stupid:** Aha! It must be someone who didn't change their name!

**Rythian:** I secretly have a science lab 50 chunks from here where I do all kinds of experiments.

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO:** But that leaves me and Nilesy.

**#1 Poolman**: Hey! My name changed too!

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO**: But it didn't change to something offensive.

**Rythian**: Everything we say is being written down into a FanFiction so a bored girl in another world will have something to do.

**#1 Poolman**: But it's true!

**EvilBeardman**: Not really, ours is better than anything you made.

**#1 Poolman**: I built yours!

**EvilBeardman**: Really?

**IEatChalk**: We might have forgotten about that.

**Rythian**: ...Really? No one?

...

**Rythian has updated their status**

"No wonder we always fight. No one listens. I'll be outside, doing things."

...

**Science is Stupid**: What was that all about?

...

**Rythian has updated their status**

"Oh, I also hacked the computers and changed your names. Have fun, suckers."

...

**IEatChalk**: What?! Screw you!

**EvilBeardman**: Prepare to die, MOTHERTRUCKER!

**#1 Poolman**: Thanks.

**EvilBeardman**: Not you!

**CrookedCaberKNOCKOFF**: At least change the name to something offensive, not stupid.

**XProasheckX:** Why don't we just get Lalna to fix it?

**Science is Stupid:** He encrypted his hacking files. How did he learn how to do that?

**INDESTRUCTABLEDINO**: The names seem fitting. However, why not just shut down the server and pick up a new one?

**XProasheckX**: Yeah! I'll make a newer, awesomer one!

...

**_Server shutting down_**...

* * *

**Okay, here's the challenge: write a follow-up to this story. You can even make it a series. I think it would be cool to see what you guys come up with. **

**Bye! :)**


End file.
